Talk:Nidalee/@comment-3323227-20120121065602/@comment-3323227-20120126054437
I have been playing Nidalee for about 2 years dude. Since beta I have been playing her and I have had to deal with all those changes and re-adapt. She was played AD more on release than AP mainly because she had shitty ratios on pretty much every ability. but her heal scaled up to 300 and only had 50 mana cost. Then RIOT nerfed the crap out of AD Nidalee by trashing the heal amount and cost granted I agree then it was kinda high for its cost but it was completely on par with GP and tryn whos heals still have the same costs and almost same amount. Anyway you talking about changing her like it hasn't happened before. I have had to deal with her being changed 3 to 4 times in ways that completely altered her play style. I have played her enough to master her in every way and with that I created this Nidalee bug thread many times: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=501818 I get few replies and very few results because RIOT is completely fixed on ignoring Nidalee. Go ahead try and get RIOTs attention on Nidalee. They will never answer a Nidalee thread or question ever. The only reason I made her passive a two effect passive is because her pasive is only useful in brush at them moment and when I first started playing her passive was twice as potent and there was twice as much brush. The secondary effect is meant to be her team fight presence because she can't burst someone down from full to 0. She may be able to make you go from 100 to 50 but not 100 to 0. So the passive is meant to give her some dps in between her cooldowns. Along with that her Primal surge will give her extra survivability without having to build pure tank but also allow her to fill a semi team support role. Maybe you don't like it maybe you do. This is just a theory craft and is just meant for fun and I don't expect RIOT to even take notice since they just completely ignore Nidalee. My opinion of Nidalee at them moment is she is worse off than before all her changes(Nerfs). People don't want to admit it but she is just a giant pillow that slaps you to death. Do you know how long it can take to kill someone with a pillow? She doesn't scale with AD or tanky builds very well and AP is just so bland at everything. Tanky dps relies on being tanky enough to take punishment long enough to get some burst off with cougar base and auto attacks for lifesteal but suffers from massive mana costs and scaling problems and bugs. AP Nidalee has to be built either glass cannon making cougar suicide or tanky AP in which she is just bland at everything and all those items are expensive. Infact no mater how you build her you practically have to be in lane all game just to farm up all the gear you need to even be a threat. Mind you I know she is fully capable of farming but you can't farm all day if you want your team to win. Anyway enough rambling